Future vehicle generations will be equipped increasingly with radar sensors with regard to traffic safety and autonomous driving. With high traffic density and many installed radar systems, it is to be assumed that, in addition to the signals a radar system itself transmits, signals of various other radar systems will also be received. If the systems transmit in overlapping frequency ranges, an external signal may be reflected as disruption power in the target response of the host signal. The disruption of one radar system by another radar system is referred to as interference.
US 2006/0125682 A1 describes a method, which is said to detect the start and end of an interference via jumps in the time signal or in its derivation. A countermeasure in the form of so-called “zero-padding” and subsequent reconstruction of the useful signal by a curve fitting or by using an average value is carried out.